Known self-stacking freezer systems appear, when viewed from above, to resemble a donut, i.e. each tier of the freezer conveyor belt stack providing the “donut's” circumferential shape and defining a “hole” in the center. Sidelinks of the belt are made from various materials and the construction of same and the known freezer systems limit airflow for cooling or freezing(collectively “freezing”) of products, such as in particular food products. There has also been to date no economical way to provide for accurate and reliable horizontal and vertical alignment of the tiers when such are being driven for a freezing application. Known freezer systems also include drive assemblies which require the complete cessation of the conveyor belt and therefore the system when the drive assembly must be stopped and removed for maintenance or repair.
Known systems that are made of stainless steel have each of the sidelinks welded to the belt independent of each other. Should damage occur to either a sidelink or the belt, the belt must be removed completely from the freezer system for repair or cut while in the freezer in order to accomplish the repair. The former option is most commonly employed, while the latter is the most dangerous. In either instance, the choice is undesirable due to the entire system having to be shut down and the process being costly, time consuming, unwieldy, unhygienic, and possibly dangerous.